(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a so-called server/client network service in which an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) that serves as a server provides information in response to a request from a user device such as a PC that serves as a client. In such a service, plural user devices occasionally receive a service from one information processing apparatus.